


I Love Men

by CarmillaCarmine



Series: A colony of 221Bees [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Fluff, Got ya there haha, Hot, I mean the weather, It's hot, John should get a clue, M/M, Pining, Sherlock became an expert at sabotaging John's dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine
Summary: Written for 221B Ficlet Challenge - prompt "Hot"Inspired by Thinkanddoodle's shopping the day prior.





	I Love Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thinkanddoodle_batch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinkanddoodle_batch/gifts).



The hot summer day didn’t bother Sherlock Holmes who strode towards his flat. He was used to having his body’s temperature rise, since he had a flatmate who couldn’t get a clue that Sherlock was hot for him. 

Sherlock wondered what else he could do to gently insinuate that he was interested in becoming more than friends. So far, he had sabotaged his dates, spilled tea on John’s bed, even asked Greg for help to plant helpful hints in a conversation. After all that effort, John remained oblivious.

Sherlock skidded to a halt, doing a double take when his eye caught a mug in a shop window. Under a large red “SALE” banner stood a simple white mug with the inscription: I, big red heart, men. 

Sherlock smirked as a proverbial lightbulb lit above his head. 

The next morning, John froze in the doorway to the kitchen as Sherlock met his gaze over the rim of his new mug. John’s lips parted as if to say something, then he seemed to choke on his own breath, tripped over his own feet and almost hit his head on the edge of the table before Sherlock caught him. 

The mug shattered on the kitchen floor when John landed safely in Sherlock’s arms, then took Sherlock’s face in his hands and kissed him breathlessly.


End file.
